wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
Insignia's End
Insignia's end is a Spin-off to the Recount films. Plot The story begins in Hollywood, CA. A car pulls into a fancy house. The door opens, and Michael Moore comes out. He walks in and heads for his fancy tax-rebated home office. Without turning on the lights, he goes to his computer and starts writing for his next documentary, “America: Why I love to hate it.” As he begins his writing, a voice says, “Stephen really doesn’t mind that you make a few movies for profit. He’d just prefer if the tickets for the movies weren’t made of mind control paper.” The voice is Dann, sitting on Moore’s couch. Moore asks Dann how he got past Moore’s bodyguard (Justin Timberlake) Dann flashes back to fighting Timberlake in Moore’s Koi pond. Mid flashback, Moore pulls out a pistol and points in at Dann, but when he attempts to shoot, but it doesn’t work. Moore then realizes that Dann had already stuffed a carrot in the end of the gun before Moore entered the room. They return to the flashback of Dann fighting with Timberlake. After a few brief punches Timberlake pulls out a gun, but Dann manages to throw it away. Dann then apparently manages to drown Timberlake in the Koi pond. Return to the office. Moore attempts to explain his evil deeds but Dann will have none of it. He pulls out his “Monkey see, monkey die!” pistol with a silencer, and shoots Moore in the head. He then walks away. Back to the flashback, Dann is about to walk away from Timberlake’s body when he rises up, grabs the gun and tries to shoot Dann, but he already pulled out his lucky revolver from his utility belt and shoots Timberlake. As the scene fades to a blood wipe, the opening credits and theme song montage begins. We see a huge storage facility, and a large machine being built. A tall man with a dead eye enters (Golden Globe Nominee Tobey Maguire). He is the nefarious Dr. Insignia, and he vows that once this machine is complete, he will have his revenge. He pulls out his cell phone and makes a call to one of his thugs, the evil Pelosi-Bot. He tells her to go to Florida and start destroying Disney world. The evil thug heads off. Back at the WTF base, Dann is being briefed about the situation by S (Emmy and Grammy winner Stephen Colbert). S tells him that he won’t be able to use his “new special toy” because it is still under construction. Dann heads off to the garage and leaves for Disney world in his nice and fancy Lamborghini. Once he gets to Disney world, he encounters a passionate woman from Brazil with no gag reflex. After they both exit the old restroom, she pulls off her mask revealing herself as the evil Pelosi-Bot. She tries to punch him but he counters and punches her. She flies up to the castle and launches a missile towards it. Dann runs towards it, leaps in the air, hits Pelosi-Bot in the face with his nun chucks, and flings his wriststrong bracelet at the missile just in time. It explodes, and Pelosi-Bot is taken into custody. Dr. Insignia gets a phone call telling him about the happenings. He is not surprised, as he expected Pelosi-Bot to fail. He just wanted to keep the WTF distracted while he made his big sale of weapons and hand-cream final, which he is in the middle of at the time. He makes the trade with Kim Jong IL in exchange for a giant nuclear ray-gun. Dr. Insignia tells how he now only needs one last piece for his ultimate weapon. Now all he needs to do is win the big thumb wrestling tournament in Hungary to win the money to get it. Back at WTF headquarters, Professor McDoc (Robert Downey Jr.) tells Dann that they have just discovered the situation. Dr. Insignia plans to use the tournament prize money to purchase a special nuclear battery required to power his ultimate weapon. Dann is entered into the tournament and is sent off to Hungary along with his Ex-wife and current mistress Atenea del sol (Athena). They got divorced in order to protect each other in case their enemies ever discovered them through the legal marriage documents. As they arrive to the tournament, Dann enters under the name “Carlos Spicyweiner” and Atenea as “Anita Hardcock”. Dann starts out well in the tournament and so does Dr. Insignia. In the third round, Dann gets his thumb broken by the, Chuck Norris, and his chin fist thumb. Dann is almost disqualified until Atenea uses her Goddess powers to heal the thumb. Dann then turns around and kicks Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass. The final round takes place after that. Dann vs. Dr. Insignia. Dr Insignia puts a spiked glove on his thumb, claiming that the rules never said that he couldn’t do it. Dann has to thumb wrestle against a giant spike pressing against his thumb. It takes five hours but eventually, Dann gets down on the thumb for the full ten seconds and is declared the winner. After the game, Dann and Atenea are on their way out when they are kidnapped by Dr. Insignia’s thugs. Dr. Insignia reveals that he didn’t really need the money to get the battery; he could have just stolen it. Now he wants Dann to witness the powering up of his ultimate weapon. The Iron-Ass, a giant blue robot donkey, complete with a Mace tail, and the nuclear ray-gun mounted on its back. Dr. Insignia tells that he will use it to attack Washington D.C. and take over the world. He gets into it, and leaves Dann and Atenea tied to die from a laser. Dann uses his lucky Richard Nixon commemorative coin to reflect the beam and slice the rope tying them. They get back to WTF headquarters and tell about the situation. S informs Dann that he is the only one who can stop Dr. Insignia. S pulls of the cover of Dann’s “new toy” and shows it to Dann. A new and improved version of his old robot suit (as seen in Recount III: Return to Hell) Dann puts it on, and it is kind of itchy in the groinal areas. Dann flies to Washington D.C. to fight Dr. Insignia’s Robot donkey. At first it’s awkward using the new suit, but eventually he gets the hang of it. Dr. Insignia tries to shoot Dann with the ray gun but Dann deflects it and shoots a repulsor blast at him. It blows up. Dr. Insignia crawls out of the wreck with a rocket launcher and fires it at Dann. The first and second both miss. He tries to shoot a third time, but Dann shoots at him with his lucky revolver first and the rocket explodes in his face, bringing an end to Dr. Insignia. When he returns to his Florida home, Dann is a big hero, and he has dozens of women at his front porch. All moist, and wanting….. After the credits, Dann is back at WTF headquarters. S walks in and tells him that they now have a new agent, an agent by the name of Mr. Phantomduck. Cast :*Dann135 - Academy Award Winner (Gladiator) '''Russel Crowe ::*A New member of the WTF :*. The Goddess Athena: Atenea del Sol ''' ::*A fellow new member of the WTF and Dann's Partner :*WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer - 2-time Golden Globe Winner (Californication, the X-Files) David Duchovny ::The mysterious and charismatic member of the WTF :*Sneakers - Academy Award Tagger-On (Good Will Hunting) '''Ben Affleck ::The Member who does Maintenence :*S - 2-time Peabody Award Winner (The Colbert Report) '''Stephen Colbert ::Everybody knows and loves him :*Dr. Insignia - Golden Globe Nominee (Brothers) '''Tobey Maguire :"The Evil Villain :*Michael Moore - Golden Globe Nominee (The School of Rock) '''Jack Black ::I SMELL OSCAR!! :*Prof. McDoc - 2-time Academy award nominee (Chaplin & Tropic Thunder) '''Robert Downey Jr. ::The Consultant of WTF Chuck Norris, Pelosi-bot, and Justin Timberlake all play themselves as payment for their evil crimes Critical Response The Film has been voted as the greatest film of all time. Box Office Performance The Film has earned $1,000,000,000,000,000,000,000.00 in the box office